ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants
Category:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvage | Region = Ruins of Alzadaal | Type = Dungeon | Map Acquisition = Automatically granted on entrance, automatically revoked upon exit. | Weather = | HELM = None | Restrictions = Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry. | Requirements = Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire Remnants Permit Level 65+ | Expansion = Treasures of Aht Urhgan | BGM = "Forbidden Seal" | Notes = A cage of Bhaflau Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Bhaflau Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. }} Involved in Quests/Missions First Floor Notorious Monsters * Mad Bomber - Pops on both the East Path and West Path. Upon defeat, spawns Dormant Rampart. ** Note that as of the April 8th, 2009 update, Mad Bomber will always be up on whichever path the party takes. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating the Mad Bomber before Self-Destruct is used (~75 seconds after aggro). ** Self-Destruct cannot be stunned. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart warps you to a room with Reactionary Rampart. ** When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance to be either: *** Chigoe - Extremely common spawn, has a chance to drop Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%) and Macha's Cuffs (< 100%). *** Gate Widow - Extremely rare spawn, drops Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%) and Macha's Cuffs (< 100%). **** Gate Widow may spawn more often during the day. ** Reactionary Rampart will lose 1% HP each time it spawns an enemy, even if it is not damaged by players. It is recommended to avoid damaging it, so as to have as many chances for Gate Widow as possible ** Reactionary Rampart can only spawn 5 Chigoe at a time and will still lose HP while not spawning more. ** Recommended to move party to the opposite side of the room before engaging the Reactionary Rampart. Black Mages will be able to use -aga spells to help in preventing being overwhelmed by Chigoes when a Gate Widow has popped. Second Floor Notorious Monsters * Flux Flan - Socket NM, spawned by trading 1-5 of the same cell to the Socket on either the east or west path. The socket is present in the first room after opening the door to the east or west, but is only present on one side. If the socket is not present in the room past the door you opened, it will not be accessible, as it is not possible to open both of the doors. ** Drops 2x as many of the cell that were used to spawn it. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 4 Empathic Flans while they have spikes on their heads. Empathic Flans will change to their spiked-head form after being dealt approximately 10% damage once they have finished using any spell or TP attack they were attempting to use (if any). ** The simplest way to do this is to defeat them using only physical damage, as magic damage can make them change forms. It has been observed that skillchains will occasionally cause it to change forms. This was observed mostly with Light and Darkness and has not occurred yet with Distortion. Formless Strikes is also able to trigger these Flans to change forms. ** The north and south Empathic Flans take increased magical damage and are resistant to physical damage, whereas the west and east ones are vulnerable to physical damage and resist magical damage. *** Warning: Note that the flans do not start out with spikes on their heads, and if they are killed immediately before they can change form, it will count against you and prevent the rampart from appearing. If the flan's first action upon being aggroed is to cast a spell, the flan will not gain its spikes until the spell has finished casting. *** It should be noted that if a flan is defeated by magical damage while in spiked head mode, it will still count towards spawning the rampart. A single strong magical attack that kills the target flan will not remove its spikes. *** Weapons and gear with additional effect: magical damage, such as the Seiryu's Sword and Rasetsu Samue will cause the flan to change forms if the additional effect goes off. *** The additional effects on Twilight Knife do not appear to be able to cause the flans to lose their spikes. ***Dragoon Wyvern elemental breath attacks do not cause a change of form. While the breaths are magical damage, the flans will not lose their spikes. In fact, this can be used to drastically decrease the time required to kill the flans as a breath attack may do several hundred points of damage while the flan has spikes. Breaths in excess of 1400 damage may be seen when utilizing the Wyrm Armet or the merit ability Deep Breathing. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn up to 5 enemies at a time. The enemies have a random chance of being: ** Hunting Wasp - Extremely common spawn, low chance to drop Freya's Mask or Hikazu Sune-Ate. Take double magic and physical damage. ** Skirmish Pephredo - Rare spawn, drops Hikazu Sune-Ate (< 100%) and Freya's Mask (< 100%). Third Floor Notorious Monsters * Demented Jalaawa - Slot NM, spawned by trading Arrapago Card to the Slot in the central area. ** Drops Anu's Doublet. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by simultaneously defeating the two triple-gear Archaic Gears from the east and west sides of the map. There are exactly two of these, one in the east room and one in the west, each among several single-gear Archaic Gear mobs. These must be defeated within approximately 5-6 seconds of each other to spawn the rampart. * The simplest way to accomplish this is to pull one and take it to low HP then sleep it, and pull other than and kill it near the first and then kill the first one fast. Having auto-target enabled can help with this, as the time it takes to re-engage may be too long. ** The Archaic Gear mobs in the same rooms as the Archaic Gears are resistant or immune to Sleep. ** The Dormant Rampart will spawn in either the east Gear room or the west Gear room, located against the far wall. *** Rampart will spawn in the same room as the Archaic Gears that died last. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Colibri - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Zebra Zachary - Extremely rare spawn, drops Deimos's Gauntlets (< 100%) and Freya's Mask (< 100%). Fourth Floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. Regular Monsters: *Archaic Gear - Warp away if they aggro, link, or pulled with a damaging ability (ex. Chi Blast) *Does not warp away if pulled with non-damaging spell(ex. Carnage Elegy), non-damaging ability (ex. Provoke), or ranged attack. *Will also warp away mid-fight if they aren't killed in 60 seconds. ** Aggro to Magic and sound. ** Drop 0-1 random cell ** Killing all 10 Archaic Gear will weaken the effect of Homing Missile from Long-Bowed Chariot by removing the hate reset effect and leaving the damage inflicted at minimal level. Killing less than 10 will still have a drastic effect on Homing Missile's damage, but the hate reset effect will still be present. Neither entering the Dormant Rampart nor defeating the Reactionary Rampart are required at all to completely lower Homing Missile's effect; only the 10 Archaic Gear are tied to it. ** Aggro/link range extends to 20' during Wind weather. *Archaic Gears ** Drops 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell, Bhaflau Card *Archaic Chariot ** Killing the Chariot on the west path will reduce the Long-Bowed Chariot's defense, and magical defense. Killing the Chariot on the east path will reduce the Long-Bowed Chariot's attacks (not including Homing Missile). Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 10 Archaic Gear before they warp away. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Tragopan - Extremely common spawn, low chance to drop Freya's Jerkin. ** Peryton - Extremely rare spawn, drops Freya's Jerkin (< 100%) and Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%). Fifth Floor * Mobs: **Long-Bowed Chariot **Uses all standard chariot special attacks, plus Homing Missile. Potency/effects of Homing Missile based on how many of the 10 Archaic Gear on the previous floor were defeated. Walkthrough :*Walkthrough for Boss Runs :*Walkthrough for Farming Runs Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Body Armor: Drops from Demented Jalaawa (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from all normal enemies. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from boss (Long-Bowed Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 3) **Drops from Reactionary Rampart NM reinforcements (Gate Widow, Skirmish Pephredo, Zebra Zachary, and Peryton). Availability Locations See Also